Working the Streets
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic, based on the info for the next episode. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. I wish, but that's about all I got ... wishes. _

_..._

_A/N: Yay, I'm so happy you guys liked my other two fics. _

_This one should be longer. _

_I got the inspiration for this one after reading the tv dot com info for the next episode, where Andy goes undercover as a prostitute. _

_Side note: I'm not entirely sure what Andy's full first name is, but for the purposes of this story, I'm going with Andrea. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

_Okay, so maybe this was a mistake,_ Sam told himself, staring at the scantily-clad woman on the screens they'd set up, in one of the more hi-tech surveillance vans. He'd had his choice of rookies, and if truth were told, Peck looked the part way more than McNally. But he'd seen _them_ together ... _he'd_ been making her laugh about something ... so he'd snapped. It had been a rash decision, ruled by his hormones rather than his judgment.

He'd had a brief moment of worry, before they'd gotten into the van to set up, and he'd asked her if she was ready for this. He hadn't wanted to throw her to the wolves if she wasn't ready. But, she'd assured him that she was, and he'd taken her word for it.

So now, he had to sit in the surveillance van, watching as Andy McNally pretended to be a prostitute. He had to endure her wearing that outfit, with those heels, and not say anything. He had to watch men ogling her, whistling at her, shooting catcalls her way; he had to watch her flirt with them long enough to tell them that they didn't have enough money for her to go with them. All so that they could trap the big prize.

They'd already lost two undercover officers in vice to this animal. So tonight was it ... laying it all on the line. If it were up to him, he'd have a much more seasoned officer out there on the street. But none of the other cops wanted to take the risk ... the rookies were still trying to prove themselves, so she'd jumped at the opportunity.

Sam hadn't missed the look that Detective Callaghan had thrown his way when he'd told Andy she was in. _Not surprising, considering she'd almost hugged me when I told her._ He wanted the other cop to be jealous ... more jealous than he was.

When one particularly burly, slimy thug made a pass at her, Sam growled deep in his throat, not realizing that he had the button pressed down for the radio.

After she got rid of the guy, Andy casually adjusted her hair, tilting her head down. "I _can_ hear you," she informed him quietly.

Sam pursed his lips, thankful that the only other guy in the van with him was the rookie Epstein.

...

Andy was getting antsy. Her feet were sore from the hooker heels, and she was starting to feel like a broken record ... replaying the same lines with every guy that tried to "buy" her, until Sam told her that the guy they wanted was there. Luckily, this guy seemed to prefer fresh blood than the regulars, so they were sure that he would make a move on Andy.

The informant that Andy had met with inconspicuously had given her the description of the guy, as well as what he would likely say to her ... she'd been the only person who'd seen any of the abductions. After she'd given Andy all the information she'd had, she had gotten out of there, having a friend pick her up. Andy hoped that she got out of the business ... this whole ordeal might be as much of a scare as she needed.

Andy didn't exactly love the part she was playing, but she was trilled to be a part of the operation. She had thought that Sam would choose Gail or Tracy ... even though they'd agreed to "disregard" what happened in the parking lot, it seemed as though he was punishing her, in his own little ways.

_Maybe I'm just reading too much into this,_ Andy told herself. _Besides, I'm with Luke ... sort of. I mean, we haven't gone "official" yet ... hell, we've only been on two dates. _

Andy saw a particularly gross-looking guy making his way over to her, and forced the sexy smile onto her face. He didn't fit the description, and Sam didn't tell her to go for it, so Andy did her best to decline his offer. He got rather handsy, and at one point she heard a growl in her earpiece. There were only three people on the comm; the S.W.A.T. team couldn't see her, and Dov wasn't the "growling" type. That left Sam.

After she convinced the guy to find another girl, Andy pretended to adjust her hair, tilting her head down so that no one could see her talking. "I _can_ hear you," she informed him quietly.

Silence resounded on the other end.

She was beginning to wonder if the guy was ever going to show up, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "You new on this block, honey?" the voice asked her.

Just as Jewel - the informant - had told her he would say.

Sam confirmed the identity, and Andy put her game-face on. She turned her head to look at him, making a show of eyeing him up and down. He was big and sturdy, and definitely mean-looking. "Yeah ... it's my first day," she said with as much "sex" in her voice as she could.

She could hear Dov snickering in her ear piece, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw the surveillance van shake a bit. Andy wondered if Sam had smacked him.

"What's your name, sugar?" he asked her.

Andy batted her eyes dramatically. "Ginger. What's yours?"

He grinned. "You can call me Al."

Andy wondered if that was his real name, but at least it was a place to start.

"I've been watching you for a while now, _Ginger_," Al told her, his hand still on her shoulder, as though he were keeping her in place. "You've been turning down _suitors_ all night."

Andy shrugged, arching one of her eyebrows. "They just didn't have the kind of ... _incentive_ I'm looking for."

He smirked at that, motioning to a case that he carried in his free hand. "Well, I've got about ten large in here ... is that enough incentive?"

Andy knew too well what exactly was in that case, and it wasn't money. But, she had to get him to take her up to the room, so she bit back her fear and disgust. "Yeah ... I think that works for me."

"Good," Al replied, sliding his arm so that it hooked around her shoulder, and beginning leading her to the nearest motel.

Sam told her to stick to the plan, and to get out as soon as they got what they needed.

Andy gave him an "okay" signal behind her back, dropping the earpiece in the garbage can outside the motel so that it could be picked up. It was too risky to be wearing it once they were alone together, so they'd bugged the room.

They walked into the motel, up to the guy behind the counter.

"One room," Al told the man.

"We only have one room left available," the guy told them. "It's 100 bucks, you want it?"

Andy hid her grin, knowing that reason there was only one room left, was because the cops had bought out the rest of the rooms. It was cheaper that bugging the entire motel.

"Fine," the suspect replied, fishing some money out of his pocket. He gave the man the money, then took the key from him.

Too soon, they were inside room 19, the door shut and locked.

"Well ... alone at last," Andy spoke, her eyes flicking around the room, trying to spot the cameras. She found at least 2, but it would have been tough to spot them if she hadn't known they were there. Andy knew the drill: she had to get him talking about the other girls, but to do that, he had to think that he was about to do the same thing to her.

He set the case on the dresser by the wall, turning to look at her. "That we are," he replied. "Why don't you get yourself comfortable on the bed?"

Andy nodded, turning around so that he wouldn't see the uneasiness in her face. A part of her wished that she could have left the earpiece in ... she could really use Sam's reassuring voice right then. It didn't occur to her that it should be _Luke's_ voice that she wanted to hear.

Andy perched herself on the bed, trying to keep herself as calm as possible. "So, what did you have in mind?" she asked him.

Al pulled a rope out of his case. "Don't suppose you'd let me tie you up?"

_That's right, buddy ... keep walking right into it,_ Andy thought. She pulled a pair of handcuffs out of her back pocket. "I was thinking we'd use these," she offered, swinging them around her finger.

Out in the van, Sam was practically bouncing. He wanted this to be done and over with as soon as possible.

The back door opened, and in walked Nash, wearing plain clothes. "You're relieved, sir," she told him. "S.W.A.T.'s secured the perimeter, and they're ready for you in 18."

Sam nodded, jumping out of the van and making his way to the motel. He arrived in room 18 a minute later, slightly out of breath.

"Relax," Barber told him. "Nothing too exciting has happened yet."

Sam nodded, shooing Officer Diaz out of the way so he could see the screens better. The suspect had taken the bait, handcuffing Andy's hands together in the bedrails. She had given him what he thought was the only key, when in reality, she had a spare tucked into her bracelet.

"So, what other kinds of toys do you have in that case?" Andy asked him in a husky voice, trying to make him think she was intrigued.

Al smiled, turning to look at her. "A few goodies."

Andy forced a sexy grin onto her face, "Mmm, I like goodies." She fingered the key in her bracelet, ready to break herself free of the cuffs as soon as she got what she needed.

In the room next door, the men huddled around the screens raised their eyebrows.

"She's uh ... really good at this," Diaz stated.

Sam turned his head to glare at him. After a second he pulled his headset off the younger cop. "Go stand by the wall. "

Detective Barber chuckled.

"What?" Sam retorted.

"Nothing, it's just ... you're getting pretty bent out of shape, over a rookie," he told him.

Sam glared at him next. "You really wanna talk about inappropriate relationships?"

Barber pursed his lips.

"I thought so," Sam said. "Now, how about we focus, huh?"

...

Andy had to endure over ten minutes of his beating around the bush, before he finally pulled a blade on her. She laid her act on thick, begging for her life, and telling him that if he let her go she wouldn't go to the cops.

'Al' soaked it all up, enjoying the sounds of her pleas.

"It's not too late," Andy told him, sliding the key out of her bracelet. She kept her voice going so that he wouldn't hear the clicking of the key in the lock. "You haven't done anything yet ... you can still walk away."

Al grinned, moving onto the bed so that he sat on her legs. With her hands behind her back, he figured he had her pretty much disabled. "Oh, that's where you're wrong. You're not my first ... not by a long shot.

_That's it, _Andy and Sam thought at the same time. _Just keep talking. _

"What do you mean?" Andy asked, pouting her lips and furrowing her brow.

"Well, sweetheart," he spoke, bringing the knife up to her side. "I have a bit of a history." The blade dug lightly into her skin, leaving a trail of blood behind.

Sam jolted up from his seat. "We gotta move, now."

Diaz grabbed his gun, ready to back up the S.W.A.T. team, but Barber held them both back. "Hang on. Look what she's doing."

Their eyes locked back onto the screen, seeing Andy shaking her head - while she stared at the camera on the far wall.

"She's telling us not to come in yet," Barber told them. "She knows we don't have enough yet."

Sam shook his head. "It'll have to do. I'm not gonna let her - I'm not gonna let another undercover get killed by this guy."

Barber looked at him with sympathy. "Just give it another minute. See what else she can get out of him, and then we'll go in."

Sam clenched his jaw, motioning for Diaz to wait by the door. He moved closer to Barber, lowering his voice. "And what if it were Tracy in there? Would you be so quick to let her stay in there?"

Barber knew that he would be doing the same thing that Sam was, but that didn't change the fact that they had to wait.

...

Andy now had two cuts on her stomach, and he was making his way up higher. "Please, don't do this," she pleaded with a voice that wasn't entirely full of _fake_ fear. "We can talk about this. What do you mean about ... what history?"

Al smiled a nasty smile, bringing the knife up to pick absentmindedly at his teeth. "Well, darling, there have been others who've sat - well, _laid_ - where you are now. Lots of others. Young, pretty, street-women ... they didn't know what hit 'em. They thought they were gonna come in here, give me a quick ride, and make off with all the money that they _thought_ I had. But the surprise is, there ain't no ten large in that bag. Just tools. _Toys_ that I use, that are going to make this night so much more interesting than your average Thursday night. Hell, you can even scream if you want to. It won't do you any good, of course. After all, this is a motel of somewhat ill repute ... no one'll notice another piece of trash screaming her worthless little lungs out."

He brought the knife back down, this time towards the lower half of her body, and that's when Andy made her move.

She shimmied out of the cuffs, bringing her hands out. She knocked the surprise off of his face when she sucker-punched him in the jaw. She turned while he was dazed to retrieve the gun that had been placed under the edge of the mattress, but he lunged forward, shoving her off of the bed. Andy tumbled forwards, sprawling on the ground for a second before she gathered herself up and pulled the gun out of the mattress. "Police!" she hollered out, pointing the gun at him. "Stay right where you are!"

He roared at the realization, kicking his foot forwards.

The gun flew out of her hands before she could get a shot off, landing in the strewn about sheets on the bed. Andy stood quickly, bringing her hands up to defend herself, but he was ready. She took a backhand to the face before the door was kicked open.

"Get down on the floor, now!" Sam's voice hollered.

The man glanced between the police officers in the room, and the gun on the bed.

"Don't do it," Andy warned him, moving out of Sam's line of fire.

'Al' couldn't resist, and he dove for the gun.

Several shots rang out, and in the end, Sam, Detective Barber, and Chris Diaz had each shot him at least twice.

Andy watched him fall to the bed, dead. She brought a hand to her face where he had hit her, momentarily forgetting about the wounds on her abdomen.

"You okay?" Sam asked her, holstering his weapon and making his way over to her.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm good."

Sam shook his head, his hand almost reaching forward to touch her wounds. "We need to get those looked at. Diaz, call a bus."

Andy watched Chris leave, bringing her eyes back to look at the worried expression on Sam's face. "Really, I'm fine. They're just scratches."

He shook his head again. "This was my fault. I shouldn't have put you in here with him."

Andy moved to lean against the dresser. "Hey, this was as much my choice as it was yours. Besides, no matter how it turned out, the guy can't hurt anyone else because of us. All in all, I'd say that's a win."

Sam neither agreed with her, nor disagreed. He checked his watch, wondering why Diaz hadn't returned. "Okay, this is an active crime scene, so we need to get you to where the ambulance can find you."

Andy waved her hand at him. "Really, I'm fine -"

"Andrea, you're _going_ to meet the ambulance," he told her forcefully.

Very few people ever called her by her full first name, and it caught her by surprise. Mostly because she wasn't aware that he knew her as anything other than 'McNally'. "Okay," she conceded. "I'll go."

She didn't realize how unsteady she was until she tried to walk. She caught herself before she fell, but Sam rushed to her side immediately. "C'mon," he told her, wrapping an arm around her back. "Lean on me."

She didn't want him to think she was weak, but her feet were killing her, her legs were numb from where he'd been sitting on her, she was still a little dizzy from when Al had cracked her across the face ... and she was just plain tired. So, she leaned on him, and allowed him to help her out of the room.

Neither of them noticed the grin that Barber threw their way when they left.

...

The doctors stitched her up and discharged her, and Andy was now sitting outside the hospital, waiting for her dad to come pick her up.

_I really need to get a car,_ she thought for the fifteenth time in the past hour. He was late.

Andy fiddled with her phone, wondering which of her friends she should try to call. It was late, and she didn't want to bother any of them, but she didn't think it was smart to be walking home alone until she was fully healed. Her dialing finger hovered over Tracy's number, trying to decide if it was worth waking up her kid to get a ride home.

"Need a ride?" a male voice asked her, and she turned to see Sam standing a few feet away from her.

Andy pursed her lips before she smiled. "Actually, yeah ... if it's not too much trouble."

He shook his head. "No trouble."

She'd tried to smooth-talk a pair of scrubs from the nurses so that she wouldn't have to leave the hospital looking like a hooker, but she hadn't had any luck. Now that the "sting" was over, Andy felt very exposed in the clothes that she was wearing.

"Shoes hurt that much?" he asked her, motioning to her feet.

She had taken off her shoes in the ambulance, and refused to put them back on. "I don't know how those girls do it every night."

Sam nodded, leading her to his car while making sure she didn't step on any glass.

Andy gave him her address, sliding into the passenger's seat, careful not to stretch her abdomen too much.

While they were driving, Sam noticed that Andy kept glancing over at him. "What is it, McNally?"

Andy smiled softly. "Oh, so it's 'McNally' again, is it?"

Sam furrowed his brown. "What?"

"Back at the scene," Andy explained, "you called me Andrea."

Sam realized his mistake. "Oh, right ... sorry about that."

Andy shook her head. "It's okay. It was just a surprise. I didn't think you even knew my first name."

Sam made sure to watch the road in front of him very actively. "I know a lot about you."

She kept her eyes trained on him. "Like what?"

Sam was silent for a long moment.

"Come on," she urged him.

He sighed, pausing to turn a corner. "Well, for starters: you don't own a car, even though you are very capable of driving. Out of the five rookies working at the 15th, you were ranked 2nd at the academy, and only because Diaz is a walking/talking manual. I know that your dad started drinking after your mom died, and that ended up snowballing his career. But despite that, you became a police officer to bring respect back to the McNally name - a very honorably task. I know that your name is Andrea, but you prefer to be called Andy."

Andy let that all sink in, realizing that he did, in fact, know quite a bit about her.

"Sorry if that was over the line," Sam spoke softly.

Andy shook her head. "No, it's ... I mean, I did ask, right?"

He nodded slowly, finally pulling up to her apartment. He turned off the ignition, sliding out the key and pocketing it.

"What are you doing?" Andy wondered.

"Well, what sort of gentleman would I be if I didn't walk you up?" he asked, flashing her an award-winning smile.

Andy rolled her eyes, opening the door and sliding carefully out of the car.

They walked up the sidewalk in silence, reaching the stairs. Finally, Sam turned to her and said, "Well, I might be a week late, but I finally brought you home."

Andy looked over at him with a confused smile.

"The parking lot ..." he explained tentatively.

"Ah," Andy replied, catching his meaning. "Well, thanks. But I thought we were disregarding that whole ... conversation?"

Sam shrugged, stepping forward. "Maybe I changed my mind."

Andy blinked, watching as he walked into her personal space.

"It's not your first week anymore," he reminded her. "And as far as you not dating cops ..." He debated whether or not to tell her that he knew about Callaghan. "Well, I'm not your typical, by-the-book cop."

Andy smiled. "And I should make an exception in your case? I thought I wasn't your type?"

Sam smiled back when she said that. "Well ... maybe we could both make an exception."

Andy was sorely tempted to take what he was offering. "You know, I really wanna say yes. But I'm not sure I'm ... free to do so."

Sam pursed his lips. "Callaghan?"

Andy shrugged. "We're not serious or anything. I mean, we only had the one date."

Sam nodded. "Did he kiss you?"

She scratched her ear, looking away from him so he wouldn't see the red tinge filling her cheeks. "I'm not sure that's any of your -"

Sam caught her lips in a kiss before she could finish the sentence.

When he pulled back, Andy's voice had abandoned her.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Sam answered for her.

Andy looked up at him, wanting nothing more than to pull him into her apartment and have her way with him.

"Look ... I'm not saying you should throw everything away for me," he told her, walking down the steps backwards. "Just think about it. Give it a chance."

After a moment, Andy nodded.

Sam smiled in response. "See you tomorrow, McNally."

Letting herself into her apartment, Andy thought over the events that had happened that evening, all the way up to Sam kissing her goodnight. Luke was a good guy, but who was she kidding? There was a reason why she always went for the "bad boy". _But this time, the 'bad boy' is a cop ... big difference. I actually didn't hate it when he called me Andrea._

Slipping out of the trashy clothes and into pajamas, Andy made the decision to talk to Luke tomorrow, and tell him that they had to end things. She couldn't be with him, when she couldn't get her mind off of Sam Swarek.

...

_The end. _

_So, what did you guys think? _

_I made up a lot of Andy's back-story, since we don't know that much about them yet. Supposedly we'll get to find out more in episode 5. I can't wait. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
